Dear Fanboy
by osh1410
Summary: (Chap 2 is Up!) Luhan berhenti menjadi fanboy Sehun untuk sementara dan kejutan terjadi di universitasnya Oh Sehun menjadi mahasiswa baru dikampus Luhan. HUNHAN/YAOI/ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

04 Januari 2015 07.40 am

Luhan berlari terburu-buru menuju halte bus, dia terlambat bangun hari ini padahal jam kuliahnya akan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Sialan! Salahkan saja wajah tampan seseorang yang membuatnya betah lama-lama memandang benda elektronik didalam kamarnya itu. Beruntung dia masih bisa mendapatkan bus dipagi hari meskipun harus rela berdiri dengan membawa tumpukan buku-buku psikologinya.

Pemuda dengan mata berbinar cantik seperti rusa ini mendengus melihat pria tua gembul meliriknya berkali-kali. Demi Tuhan! Salahkan saja wajahnya yang memang kelewat ehm-ehmmm cantik untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, meskipun Luhan sangat membenci fakta yang satu ini ha ha. Mahasiswa Seoul National University semester 3 itu menghela nafas berkali-kali karena bosan, baru saja dia akan mengambil ponselnya disaku celana, sebelum sebuah tepukan dibahu kirinya membuatnya terkejut.

"Sialan Xiumin! Kau menakutiku." Ujar Luhan menatapnya Horror

Seorang yang bernama Xiumin hanya cengengesan, menampilkan pipi gembul yang mirip seperti bakpau. Teman seperjuangan Luhan di kampus itu pura-pura menampilkan ekspresi maaf ketika Luhan melihatnya dengan tatapan 'Dasar bodoh! Jangan ganggu aku!'

"Well maaf, Selamat Pagi Luhan !"

"Yeah Pagi."

Xiumin memandang sahabatnya itu heran, tumben sekali Luhan tidak semangat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. 'kenapa sih itu rusa?'. Xiumin mengedikan bahunya heran, mungkin dia hanya sedang pms hari ini. Berkatilah xiumin! Luhan juga seorang pria.

"Lu… kenapa….." Belum sempat Xiumin menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda bernama Luhan sudah berjalan keluar dari bus. Wah kenapa cepat sekali sampainya. " Ya! Luhan, tunggu aku!"

Dua orang pemuda itu berjalan menuju kampus. Sesekali pemuda bernama Xiumin itu melirik-lirik Luhan yang mukanya tertekuk, menghela nafas berkali-kali, dan jalannya, astaga demi dewa! apa sahabatnya ini baru saja terkena penyakit langka?

"Kau kenapa sih Lu?" ujar Xiumin

"Mati saja kau Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan menggeram, moodnya hancur gara-gara mengingat kejadian semalam. "Aku membencinya Xiumin‼"

" HAH? B-Byun Baek.." Luhan memukul kepala Xiumin dengan salah satu buku Psikologinya dan itu tebal sekali. Dia tidak peduli melihat Xiumin meringis akibat pukulannya. Salahkan saja Xiumin yang masih bodoh untuk mengingat nama salah satu member idol Grup EXO-K itu.

"Sialan Kau! Ahh kepalaku yang berharga!" ujar Xiumin seraya mengelus kepalanya. " kau marah kepada Byun itu, kenapa aku yang kena pukul''

" hehe, habis kau bodoh! bodoh" ujar Luhan

"Apalagi masalahnya dengan Byun itu?" Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan penasaran.

Luhan mulai menerawang kembali kejadian semalam yang berputar dengan jelas di ingatannya. Tentang bagaimana Luhan melihat foto salah satu fansite Byun Baekhyun menangkap kejadian dimana Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arah magnae grup mereka, dan magnae tersebut juga membalas senyum Baekhyun tak kalah menawannya. Dasar Oh Sehun sialan! Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum menawan seperti itu yang membuatnya terlihat tampan berkali-kali lipat. Dan ngomong-ngomong magnae tersebut adalah Oh Sehun , pemuda berwajah tampan dengan pahatan yang nyaris sempurna, dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa Luhan bisa sangat menyukai Oh- sialan Sehun itu.

"Jadi Cuma karena itu ?" Xiumin mendengus kasar. " Luhan dengar! wajar sajalah Sehun membalas senyum Byun itu, dia Hyung di satu Grupnya!"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku sebal saja dengan fansitenya, sejak kapan puppystore menangkap momen Baekhyun dan Sehunku" Xiumin menjitak dahi teman yang kadar kewarasannya sedang berkurang itu. " Ya‼ sakit tau aish"

"Menjijikan sekali ,sejak kapan Sehun jadi milikmu HAH?!"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, dasar pipi gembul‼ suka-suka Luhan dong mau bicara apa saja, lagi pula Luhan kan fans Sehun, otomatis idola adalah milik fans, meskipun bukan cuma untukku saja. Luhan meringis sedih mengingat fakta yang satu ini.

"Xiu…." rengek Luhan

"APA?‼" balas Xiumin sadis

"Aku jadi iri dengan fansite Sehun, kau tau AIOLOS, Iridescent boy, Kalmia boy ? mereka sering mendapat eyecontact langsung dengan Sehun."

"Yasudah jadi fansite saja sana, kau kan kaya Lu. Ayahmu kan pengusaha di Beijing, tinggal minta kamera, bikin blog selesai."

"Benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikir dari kemarin"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Dear Fanboy**

 **Oh Sehun—Lu Han**

 **Romance Fluff ( semoga saja ha ha )**

 **Warn! -ai, DLDR.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Chapter 1**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

20 Februari 2015

Luhan mengelap lensa kameranya dan mengecek kondisi kameranya untuk acara fansign yang sialnya belum mulai dari tadi, padahal harusnya acara sudah dimulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Luhan kan sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali membidik pangeran tampannya oh maaf maksudnya Oh Sehun dari EXO-K dengan kameranya. Luhan resmi telah menjadi fansite Sehun sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan menghadiri acara fansign sejak Luhan menyatakan diri sebagai fansite dari Sehun. Menjadi fansite tidak semudah dan semenyenangkankan yang selama ini Luhan bayangkan. Semua fansite Sehun itu perempuan dan Luhan malu sekali sebenarnya berdiri diantara puluhan fansite noona. Namun itu sebelum Luhan mengenal Lay, salah satu pemuda yang kebetulan masih menjadi mahasiswa di Yonsei University dan menjadi fansite dari leader EXO-K Suho.

Luhan menggerakan kakinya kekanan-dan kekiri, kadang kakinya mengenai kaki Lay yang duduk disebelah kirinya dan membuat pemuda itu mengumpat kepada Luhan. Luhan sudah menunggu acara ini hampir satu jam dan belum mulai juga. Saking kesalnya Luhan tanpa sengaja mengerakan kakinya ke kanan dengan keras dan membuat perempuan disebelahnya mengaduh.

"Argh…"

Luhan melotot , oh ya ampun dia tidak sengaja. Luhan menengok ke arah kanan dan berniat meminta maaf karena Luhan berasal dari keluarga terhormat jadi dia diajarkan sopan santun dengan sangat baik oleh ayah dan ibunya. "Maafkan aku" ujar Luhan dengan senyum terpapar diwajah ehm cantiknya.

" Ah iya tidak apa-apa eonni "

Luhan melongo mendengarnya. Barusan dia memanggilku eonni? Demi Lay yang Idiot‼ aku ini laki-laki. Luhan hampir saja memarahi perempuan disamping kanannya itu tapi Lay tiba-tiba tertawa dengan idiot disebelahku.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Lay?!"

"Kau tentu saja bodoh, untuk apa marah ke perempuan itu. Salahkan saja dirimu yang berpenampilan seperti itu." Luhan mencebik mendengar perkataan Lay barusan. Hei apa yang salah dari penampilannya hari ini, dia hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran berwarna cream dan celana jins berwarna putih dan menggunakan flat shoes putih. Oh tunggu sepertinya terlihat familiar, Luhan melihat lagi penampilannya dari bawah sampai ke atas lalu melirik perempuan disebelah kanannya. Oh sialan! Perempuan itu juga menggunakan style yang sama namun dengan warna kemeja yang berbeda. Kali ini aku setuju dengan pendapat Lay, Luhan tersenyum miris.

"permisi " sapa Luhan

"iya eonni?" perempuan disebelahnya baru melihat ke arah Luhan dengan muka terkejutnya.

"Ahh maafkan aku, aku kira tadi kau perempuan. Ternyata kalau dilihat secara jelas baru keliatan kalau kau laki-laki" Dasar perempuan sialan! Jadi samar-samar aku terlihat seperti perempuan begitu.

"Ya tidak apa-apa, bukan hanya kau yang sering salah paham juga lagian." Luhan tersenyum masam, salah apa Luhan hingga Tuhan memberi wajah terlampau cantik begini. " jadi kau kesini untuk bertemu siapa?" Luhan mencoba untuk beramah tamah dengan perempuan siala- maksudku perempuan disebelahku ini, mengabaikan dengusan menyebalkan dari Lay disebelahnya.

" Aku kesini untuk Kai oppa, aku fansite dari kaiser dolly sebenarnya sih'' Luhan melongo, serius dia fansite kaiser dolly? Luhan juga suka sekali hasil foto-fotonya terlihat real sekali . Luhan jadi merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Wah serius? Aku suka hasil fotomu itu benar-benar keren" ujar Luhan

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong kau juga salah satu fansite dari-"

"Oh Sehun" Tukas Luhan membuat perempuan disebelahnya sebal juga karena omongannya dipotong.

"Tumben sekali ada fansite laki-laki yang mengikuti Sehun. Sepengetahuanku sih biasanya fansite laki-laki mengikuti Baekhyun."

Luhan tersenyum mencela mendengar omongan perempuan itu " memangnya hanya boleh Baekhyun saja yang mempunyai fansite laki-laki. Toh aku menyukai Sehun bukan Baekhyun."

"masa bodoh lah, wah EXO-K datang"

Puluhan blitz kamera mulai terlihat ketika satu persatu anggota EXO-K itu masuk ke venue fansign. Begitu juga luhan yang mengarahkan kameranya mengikuti setiap langkah dan gerak-gerik dari Oh Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Lu, giliranmu kapan?"

"Aku diurutan lima puluh dua, dan sekarang masih empat puluhan. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Luhan dan Lay menunggu dikursi dengan bosannya. Luhan dan Lay sudah menyimpan kamera mereka ngomong-ngomong, Luhan menjadi fansite kan hanya untuk kesenangan semata jadi dia tidak perlu untuk mengambil gambar Sehun terlalu banyak. Sebal juga sebenarnya Luhan menjadi fansite Sehun. Pertama ,Sehun itu jarang sekali tersenyum dan itu kadang membuat Luhan ingin melemparkan kameranya ke muka Sehun, karena saking datarnya ekspresi dari Sehun. Kedua, Luhan itu tidak beruntung seperti para fansite noona yang sering mendapatkan eyecontact dengan Sehun. Padahal Luhan sering berdiri diantara fansite noona , tapi Luhan tidak pernah mendapatkan eyecontact dari Sehun dan itu membuat Luhan sebal terhadap Sehun. Dasar lelaki sialan! Dia pasti hanya suka melihat fansite noona yang cantik-cantik.

Luhan melihat ke arah antrian fansign. Damn! Berapa lama aku melamun sampai tidak tau kalau sehabis ini giliranku.

"Nomor 52" suara staff fansign terdengar, aku berlari dari kursiku ke arah panggung. Sialan! Nanti pasti dimarahi karena tidak bersiap dari tadi. "kenapa tidak bersiap dari tadi?‼"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan meminta maaf kepada staff karena mengulur waktu fansign. Padahal antrian dari Chanyeol masih terlihat lebih panjang dari milik Sehun sendiri. Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun untuk melakukan tahap fansign.

"Annyeong-haseyo" ujar Luhan ramah menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat manis.

Sehun mendongak untuk melihat siapa fansnya yang suaranya terlihat lembut namun tidak seperti suara perempuan pada umumnya "Annyeong-haseyo" balas Sehun sedikit menampilkan senyumnya.

Menyebalkan sekali bocah ini. Perasaan tadi dia tersenyum lebih banyak dan tertawa ketika bertemu dengan para fangirl, kenapa dengan fanboy dia pelit sekali. Ah iya aku hampir lupa, dia kan straight , tidak sepertiku yang memang benar-benar menyukainya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Luhan menampilkan raut wajah kecewa ketika mengingat itu, dan Sehun yang menyadari perubahan raut muka fanboynya yang satu ini terheran-heran.

"Kenapa kau?" Sehun bertanya selagi menunggu staff mengambilkan pena, karena pena sehun tadi mendadak tidak berfungsi saat akan melakukan tanda-tangan untuk Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa" Luhan sudah malas sendiri menjawab pertanyaan Sehun kerena pemikirannya yang tadi.

"Jadi namamu adalah?'' Sehun sudah bersiap dengan pena ditangannya melanjutkan acara fansign yang tadi sempat tertunda.

" Oh Luhan" balas Luhan bercanda, Luhan hanya iseng tentu saja. Sehun hanya menatap datar Luhan dan membuat Luhan jadi tidak enak sendiri. Apa aku salah bicara? Sehun mengganggap candaanku dengan serius? Luhan tertawa melihat Sehun yang tadi menatapnya datar yang kini berubah menjadi pandangan 'Dasar fans idiot!'

"ha ha aku bercanda Sehun-ah , Luhan hanya Luhan"

Dan Sehun yang mendengarnya menghela nafas lega. "Aku kira kau serius tadi."

Luhan tersenyum sedih ke arah Sehun, seperti dugaannya Sehun memang masih menyukai perempuan, tidak seperti yang dikatakan fans-fans Sehun yang lain jika Sehun juga sebenarnya menyukai teman satu grupnya sendiri, Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, hati-hati" ujar Sehun

Luhan berniat pergi sebelum tiba-tiba ide gila terlintas diotaknya. Luhan akan membuat Sehun ingat padanya dan setelah itu dia akan benar-benar berhenti menjadi fansite dan hanya menjadi fanboy biasa saja. Mungkin setelah ini Luhan akan benar-benar menghilang dari dunia, karena dibunuh oleh fans-fans Sehun tentu saja.

"Sehun, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu? Oh tunggu dengarkan dulu ini cuma sebentar dan setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah datang menemuimu lagi, kecuali untuk acara concert sih."

"Apa?" sudah cuma segitu jawabnya? Brengsek! Lain kali mungkin aku harus benar-benar berhenti jadi fans Sehun saja. Luhan memulai untuk melancarkan aksinya. Dia menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekat padanya dan

CUP

Sebuah benda kenyal, basah menempel pada pipi seorang Oh Sehun, catat OH SEHUN dan pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Sehun terkejut, terdiam ketika seorang laki-laki mencium pipinya dihadapan semua fans perempuannya. Suasana fansign jadi sepi sekali, para staff melongo seperti orang bodoh melihat kejadian tersebut bukannya menjauhkan fans yang berani mencium idolanya di acara resmi seperti ini. Katakan Luhan gila, berani mencium Sehun didepan semua fansnya. Tapi ini kesempatan terakhir Luhan sebelum meninggalkan rutinitasnya mengikuti Sehun kemana-mana dan fokus pada kuliahnya nanti. Kejadian ini tidak berlangsung lebih dari satu menit karena pada akhirnya sebuah suara disamping Sehun, menyadarkan Luhan untuk melepaskan ciumannya di pipi Sehun, ngomong-ngomong itu Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Baekhyun

Luhan berlari dari atas panggung, kemudian berhenti sebentar dan berbalik untuk mejawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan gerak bibir saja. Luhan masih waras untuk tidak berteriak membicarakan itu di depan semua fans EXO-K. Kemudian Luhan menghilang dari acara fansign.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Acara fansign sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu, member EXO-K tengah beristirahat diruang tunggu. Acara fansign tadi benar-benar menggemparkan dan membuat Sehun dari tadi diam melamun, mengingat kembali kejadian yang membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Bayangkan saja seseorang yang tidak kau kenal menciummu dihadapan banyak orang. Sehun marah? Tidak tentu saja, dia sudah sering dicium dipipi oleh para hyungnya di EXO-K namun entah mengapa ketika Sehun dicium oleh laki-laki tadi rasanya aneh, hatinya berdesir hebat. Sehun masih yakin dia menyukai perempuan dan bahkan kemarin baru saja Sehun jalan berdua dengan Yoona ,salah satu sunbae di SM entertaiment. Tapi kini hati berdesir hanya karena pipinya dicium oleh seorang lelaki, ini tidak masuk akal menurut Sehun. Sehun mengakui, laki-laki tadi tampak sangat manis dan juga err cantik ketika tersenyum. Lamunan Sehun pecah ketika Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya.

"Masih kepikiran yang tadi?"

"Tentu saja, hyung"

"Tapi kenapa Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan melamun sejak tadi?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, dan benar Baekhyun melamun meskipun pandangannya mengarah ke arah ponsel pintarnya. Sehun jadi teringat Laki-laki itu berbicara dengan Baekhyun tadi ketika dia akan keluar dari venue. Mungkin aku harus menanyakan apa yang laki-laki itu bilang kepada Baekhyun hyung.

..

..

..

Baekhyun mengingat dengan jelas apa yang lelaki itu bilang, dan itu yang membuatnya merasa khawatir. Lelaki itu tidak kalah mempesona dari dirinya. Jika Baekhyun jujur ,Baekhyun menyukai Sehun sejak awal tahun 2013, bukan menyukai karena Sehun adik yang baik bukan tapi karena Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai ah bahkan mencintai Sehun. Tapi dia lebih suka memendam rahasia ini sendiri karena Baekhyun tau, Sehun masih menyukai perempuan. Namun entah mengapa mengingat kejadian kejadian tadi Baekhyun gelisah. Biasanya Sehun akan marah meskipun Chanyeol atau Kai memeluk Sehun seenaknya. Tapi tidak dengan tadi bahkan Baekhyun bersumpah Sehun tersenyum sekilas setelah lelaki tidak sopan itu mencium pipi Sehun ,harusnya Sehun marah namun ekspetasi Baekhyun sangat berbeda dengan realitanya.

Sehun mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan duduk disebelahnya "Hyung"

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"Aku ingin tau apa yang laki-laki tadi bicarakan kepadamu?" aliran darah Baekhyun terasa berhenti, apakah Sehun benar-benar tertarik dengan laki-laki tadi.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya" Sehun menjawab dengan mata dipenuhi oleh kebinaran yang terlihat amat sangat bahagia dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin setega itu untuk membohongi Sehun.

"Dia baerkata, aku mencium Sehun tentu saja bodoh-"

Sehun melotot mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, berani sekali dia mengumpat kepada idol seperti Baekhyun.

"-tolong katakan pada Sehun bahwa aku menyukainya, sangat."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat reaksi Sehun, harusnya Sehun marah mendengar seorang lelaki menyukainya. Namun Sehun malah terlihat terkejut dan hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pengakuan pemuda tadi kepada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia harus mulai berhenti untuk mencintai Sehun pada saat itu juga.

 **To be Continue**

 **Note : puppystore fansitenya chanbaek.**

 **Penulis baru Hooray! Salam kenal semuanyaa**

 **Aku berani nulis ff karena melihat ff HUNHAN sekarang sudah sedikit yang update, dan ya kebanyakan GS dan aku ga terlalu suka. Jadi dimana engkau wahai Author Senpai yang mulai jarang update ff HunHan, mari kita sama-sama melestarikan ff HunHan.**

 **Chapter 2 akan sesegera mungkin diupdate jika respon ff ini baik.**

 **Jangan lupa review.**

 **Sekian terimakasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi keningnya, tidak lama kemudian dia terbangun dari mimpi memegang dadanya, detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan ini disebabkan oleh mimpi buruk ini lagi. Luhan bersyukur dia tidak kembali meneteskan air mata seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya waktu dia masih terlelap dalam membuka selimut biru kesukaanya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dia mengambil segelas air mineral yang selalu dia siapkan sendiri sebelum tidur, kemudian menegaknya dengan tenang. Lagi dan Lagi Luhan bermimpi bagaimana orang-orang di bus mencemoohnya karena dia berani mencium seorang Oh Sehun dan tentang hinaan dari mahasiswa – mahasiswa yang ada di universitasnya. Luhan bingung tentu saja, bagaimana bisa semua orang tau kalau itu dirinya? Bukannya tidak ada yang tau identitasnya kecuali Lay pada waktu acara fansign itu? Ah?! Luhan hampir melupakannya, sasaeng fans dari Sehun pasti mencari identitasnya dan menyebarkannya di forum online. Beruntung orang tua Luhan tidak sampai murka mendengar berita ini, dan Luhan sangat bersyukur tentang ini. Karena kejadian ini dia tidak bisa datang ke acara concert EXO-K 2 minggu yang lalu. Dia terlalu takut semua orang disana mengenalinya dan berakhir menghancurkan suasana concert EXO-K, bahkan dia sekarang benar-benar berhenti menjadi fanboy dari Sehun. Meski hanya sementara sih, Luhan tidak bodoh untuk berhenti menyukai seorang Oh Sehun tentu saja. Heol! Luhan itu cinta mati sama Sehun mana mungkin dia berani berhenti menjadi fanboy untuk waktu yang lama.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Dear Fanboy**

 **Oh Sehun – Lu Han and Other**

 **Romance , Drama**

 **Warn! Typo, Yaoi , Boys Love**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di meja kelas dengan lesu, hari ini dia ada mata kuliah psikometri dan semalam dia lembur mengerjakan laporan dari Profesor Park. Sialan sekali, dia masih mengantuk dan malas sekali untuk belajar hari ini, semoga saja Profesor Park tidak masuk dan hanya mengirim asistennya saja untuk mengambil laporan penelitan. Semoga saja doamu terkabul hari ini Luhan.

"Luhaaaaeeennnn" sapa Xiumin dengan suara sok manisnya.

Luhan mengerang dan mendelik sebal " Kau berisik Xiu." Ujar Luhan seraya bangkit dari posisi tadi dan kini mulai duduk bersandar di kursinya. " Laporanmu selesai kan?"

"Tentu saja sudah bodoh! , kau ingin aku dibakar habis oleh Profesor botak itu ya?!" Balas Xiumin dengan rengekan tentu saja.

Luhan tersenyum. Setidaknya rasa kantuknya hilang gara-gara kehadiran Xiumin sekarang. Luhan jadi bersyukur punya teman macam Xiumin yang kadar keceriaannya tidak pernah habis , meskipun kadang-kadang Xiumin bisa berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Hei Lu, ku dengar ada mahasiswa baru." Bisik Xiumin

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa heran kepada Xiumin. Di saat seperti ini ada mahasiswa baru? Apakah universitas mengadakan pertukaran pelajar? " Tumben sekali sih, Semester berapa Xiu?"

"Wah wah , kau mulai tertarik ya? Nanti pasti kau akan langsung berlari ke gedung fakultasnya jika sudah kuberi tahu."

Luhan menggeplak kepala Xiumin dengan tampang tidak berdosa, mengabaikan desisan Xiumin karena, Hei pukulan Luhan itu lumayan sakit tau, cantik-cantik begitu Luhan masih seorang lelaki. " Cepat beritahu pipi gembul, atau kau mau ku pukul lagi ya?" Luhan mencolek-colek dagu Xiumin dan tersenyum seperti seorang err psikopat?

" Dasar rusa betina sialan!"

" Ya! Pipi gembul, aku ini lelaki sialan!" protes Luhan

"Oke oke, daripada kita berdebat lebih baik kuceritakan mahasiswa baru itu!" Luhan mengangguk dengan kecepatan kilat, menyetujui perkataan Xiumin barusan.

"Dia semester satu, masuk fakultas seni dan jurusannya akting, dia seorang idol-" Luhan sangat antusias mendengarnya, Fakultas seni kedatangan idol lagi, Luhan jadi iri dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi jurusan seni, pasti mereka senang sekali bisa belajar dengan para bintang hallyu sekarang. " – dan dia adalah Oh Sehun"

Luhan langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengar nama Oh Sehun di ucapkan oleh temannya Xiumin , mana mungkinkan Oh Sehun melanjutkan pendidikannya sekarang, padahalkan Dia sedang berada dipuncak popularitasnya. Dan kenapa Dia memilih untuk kuliah di Seoul National University , padahal teman segrupnya Suho, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun melanjutkan pendidikannya di Kyunghee University.

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xiumin khawatir

"Ya tidak apa-apa Xiu, kau serius jika itu Oh Sehun? Mungkin kau salah dengar"

"Tidak mungkin salah dengar, jelas-jelas di forum online terpampang jelas tulisannya Oh Sehun melanjutan kuliah di SNU"

Luhan melongo mendengar ucapan Xiumin. Benarkah? Kenapa Luhan sampai ketinggalan berita begini sih. Luhan bodoh kau kan sedang cuti menjadi fanboy Sehun mana mungkin kau bisa tau. Luhan menepuk pelan dahinya sebagai tanda frustasi.

"Lu, kau tidak jadi berlari ke fakultas Seni?" Luhan hampir saja memukul kembali kepala Xiumin,sebelum Xiumin menampilkan wajah 'tolong jangan kau pukul lagi kepalaku'.

"Aku tidak sefanatik itu Xiu, kau kan tau aku sedang cuti jadi fanboynya Sehun" ucap Luhan kalem

Xiumin mencibir " Yasudah kalau begitu, lagian fakultas seni kan lumayan jauh, nanti malah capek lari-lari" jawab Xiumin

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Luhan

Xiumin baru saja akan membalas umpatan Luhan, sebelum suara didepan kelas mereka, membuat mereka terpaksa harus menyudahi obrolan, disana berdiri asisten dosen yang sedang bersiap untuk menerima setiap laporan dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi Profesor Park. Sebuah pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh Asisten dosen membuat kedua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat manis.

"Profesor Park tidak bisa hadir karena ada seminar di Australia, jadi hari kalian free, dan besok jangan lupa besok ada kuliah umum di auditorium universitas dan wajib untuk semua mahasiswa Psikologi." Ujar Asisten Dosen

Shin Bora mengangkat tangannya berniat untuk bertanya " Maaf, bukankah kuliah umum itu untuk mahasiswa semester satu?" Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Bora, itu acara untuk anak semester satu kenapa mahasiswa semester tiga Jurusan Psikologi harus repot-repot ikut.

"Pertanyaan bagus, kuliah umum itu memang untuk mahasiswa semester satu dari semua jurusan, namun Profesor Jung selaku pembicara mengundang kalian secara khusus untuk ikut dalam kuliahnya. Kalian kan tau tema kuliah umum besok adaalah kepribadian dari manusia. Jadi datang besok jangan Lupa"

Asisten dosen langsung meninggalkan kelas, ketika sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dan membuat seluruh mahasiwa yang ada dikelas protes, salah satunya Xiumin. Kalian harus tau kuliah umum itu sangat membosankan.

"Meyebalkan sekali, kenapa kita harus ikut dalam kuliah umum sih?!" protes Xiumin

Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Xiumin, bermaksud untuk menenangkan. " Sudahlah terima saja, siapa tau kita dikasih nilai plus-plus oleh Profesor Jung besok"

Xiumin mendelik " Bilang saja kau semangat karena besok bisa kuliah dengan anak semester satu!"

Luhan menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan riang dan tertawa seperti orang idiot. " Nah itu kau tau, besok aku bisa bertemu dengan Oh Sehun , Oh ya ampun Xiumin senangnya." Luhan semakin girang membayangkan hari esok.

"Mimpi saja terus! Ku sumpahi kau tidak bertemu Sehun." Ujar Xiumin meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dikelas.

"Dasar pipi gembul, sensitif sekali sih." Luhan berjalan riang mengejar Xiumin yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **2 hari sebelum berita tentang Oh Sehun Keluar.**

Sehun sedang duduk diranjang dengan kedua matanya yang sedang fokus membaca seluruh informasi yang didapatkan salah satu managernya tentang Luhan. Ngomong-ngomong Sehun sepertinya benar-benar tertarik dengan lelaki itu, hingga rela menyuruh manager kesayangannya mencari informasi tentang Luhan. Sehun sempat diomeli oleh managernya karena mencari informasi tentang Luhan itu susah sekali. Sehun menarik salah satu bibirnya keatas, menyeringai ketika membaca satu info penting tentang Luhan.

 **Luhan.**

 **Belajar Di Seoul National University Jurusan Psikologi.**

 **Status : Mahasiswa aktif semester 3**

Sehun keluar dari kamar dan duduk di ruang santai dorm, dengan tangan yang sibuk memegang ponsel. Sehun sedang menulis pesan agar managernya datang sekarang juga ke dorm karena Sehun ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Sehun, wajahmu astaga " gumam Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya

Sehun menengok sekilas " Ada apa memang dengan wajahku, hyung?"

"Berhentilah tersenyum idiot seperti itu, menggelikan tau." Saran Chanyeol

Sehun tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, masa bodoh. Menurut Sehun itu tidak penting sama sekali untuk seseorang di dorm membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol menengok seklias untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan itu adalah manager hyung.

"Cepat sekali datangnya hyung, bagus. Jadi aku lebih cepat menyampaikan keinginanku ini"

"Jadi , apa itu ke inginanmu?" tanya manager

"Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah hyung, dan aku mau jadi mahasiswa reguler." Ujar Sehun mantap

Seketika suasana hening. Chanyeol dan manager hyung mengernyit heran, sejak kapan Sehun tertarik melanjutkan pendidikan? Bukankah dulu bilang dia ingin fokus di karir terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau itu maumu sih bisa saja, tapi untuk jadi mahasiswa reguler sepertinya susah. Sehun, ingat kau seorang idol."

Sehun menghela nafas. Sudah tau pasti ini akan dibahas oleh manager hyungnya. "Ya aku tau, tapi ayolah, pasti kalian bisa mengatur scheduleku. Setauku Krystal sunbae juga bisa menjadi mahasiswa reguler di Sunkyunkwan University. Kenapa aku tidak bisa?" Protes Sehun

"Jadi kau mau kuliah di Sunkyunkwan?" tanya Chanyeol

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya."Bukan, tapi di Seoul National University"

Manager hyung dan Chanyeol melongo mendengar ucapan Sehun. Bocah ini waras atau tidak sih? Untuk masuk ke SNU itu susah sekali. Meskipun mereka yakin Sehun bisa diterima di sana karena waktu masa Senior High School Sehun termasuk jajaran siswa pandai disekolahnya. Tapi untuk bernegosiasi tentang jadwal perkuliahan dengan pihak SNU sepertinya susah. Setau mereka SNU tidak memberi pengecualian tentang pergantian jadwal kuliah hanya karena mahasiswanya seorang idol. Jadi jika kau ingin kuliah di SNU, kau harus rela untuk membolos dari salah satu schedule idolmu atau membolos waktu perkuliahan.

"Kau masih waras kan Sehun? Kenapa ingin masuk ke SNU? Kenapa tidak denganku saja di Kyunghee." Saran Chanyeol

Sehun mencibir " Bosan sekali kalau harus kuliah denganmu, hyung. Lagian aku ke SNU untuk mengejar seseorang juga." Sehun jadi tersenyum mengingat alasannya untuk masuk ke SNU.

"Dasar bocah gila, ketauan fans hancur sudah kau Sehun."

"Sudah lah Chanyeol. Nanti biarku urus kau untuk masuk ke SNU, selebihnya jangan bertidak bodoh hanya karena lelaki bernama Luhan , Oke." Ujar manager

"Baik Hyung,terima kasih" Sehun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat untuk manager kesayangannya ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan duduk dikursi dengan nafas terengah-engah. Bayangkan saja, pagi ini jam weker sialannya tidak berbunyi, dan Luhan menjadi telat bangun. Belum lagi setelah Luhan sudah keluar dari apartemennya dia lupa tidak memakai jas almamaternya, sehingga terpaksa Luhan harus kembali lagi ke apartemennya yang sangat jauh itu. Beruntungnya kuliah umum di auditorium belum mulai, meskipun dia meruntuk tidak bisa ikut duduk dibarisan anak psikologi semester 3 gara-gara Luhan telat. Luhan jadi duduk di tribun atas paling belakang. Sial sekali nasibnya, Luhan jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun kalau begini karena mahasiswa jurusan akting berada di lantai satu auditorium bukan di tribun.

Luhan memandang penjelasan Profesor Jung dengan bosan. Heol! Dia sudah hafal setiap materi yang sedang disampaikan didepan sana. Luhan melirik kanan dan kiri, kemudian mengernyit. Kenapa tidak ada yang duduk disebelahku sih? Luhan merengut. Gara-gara kesiangan dia jadi tidak punya teman untuk mengobrol. Sial sekali hidupmu Luhan , itu sebelum seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi, gagah dan menggunakan masker duduk disebelah Luhan dan mulai menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan"

Luhan yang mendengar suara husky dari sebelah terheran-heran , bagaimana dia tau namaku?. "Ah ya pagi. Kau mengenalku?" tanya Luhan penasaran berhubung lelaki disebelahnya belum membuka masker dan fokus lelaki itu masih menuju ke arah Profesor Jung yang ada didepan jadi Luhan hanya bisa melihat wajahnya dari arah samping saja.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan yang menciumku di acara fansign itu" jawab lelaki itu seraya melepaskan maskernya.

Luhan terdiam seketika, ketika mendengar jawaban lelaki itu. Dia bilang mengenalku karena aku menciumnya di acara fansign? Seketika rona merah muda terlihat menjalar jelas di kedua pipinya. Tunggu dulu berarti Dia adalah

" Oh Sehun?"

"Iya itu aku. Senang bisa bertemu kembali, Lu" ujar Sehun seraya menatap Luhan dengan senyum menawan yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta dalam waktu satu detik. Termasuk Luhan -_-

Luhan terpana dengan senyuman Sehun , yang membuat Luhan terlihat konyol dihadapan Sehun karena dari tadi hanya terdiam. Namun kewarasan Luhan kembali karena mendengar suara Profesor Jung yang Demi kerang ajaib Spongebob! Tidak merdu sama sekali.

"S-Sehun a-aku minta maaf soal yang di acara fansign." Ujar Luhan gugup

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan-"

Luhan terperangah sejak kapan Sehun jadi baik dan lembut seperti ini kepadaku?

"-aku menyukainya kok. "

Luhan terbatuk-batuk saking gugupnya, Sehun bilang Dia menyukainya? Jadi Sehun menyukaiku?. Sehun mengusap-usap pungung Luhan agar batuknya berhenti, dan perlakuan Sehun tadi membuat Luhan merona parah. Fanboy mana yang tidak merona ketika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh idolanya. Luhan kau beruntung sekali.

Keduanya terdiam setelah perlakuan Sehun tadi. Sehun fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Jung didepan. Sedangkan Luhan memainkan ponselnya, dan sesekali melirik wajah lelaki tampan yang ada disebelahnya. Luhan cekikikan , merasa senang bisa sedekat ini dengan Oh Sehun.

"Kau terlihat sedang bahagia?" Tanya Sehun

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak senang jika orang yang disukainya bisa sekat ini dengannya" ucap Luhan tanpa berpikir panjang. Luhan melotot, astaga mulut sialan! Kenapa bisa sampai keceplosan begini.

"Benarkah? Wah berarti kau sama denganku." Goda Sehun

"Apa-apaan!" Luhan mencubit lengan Sehun pelan dan Sehun berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan. Setelah itu keduanya tertawa melihat kekonyolan mereka berdua.

"Kurasa aku ingin lebih bisa dekat denganmu. Boleh minta nomer ponsselmu?" pinta Sehun

"Tentu. Siapa sih yang berani menolak permintaan Oh Sehun"

Setelah Sehun mendapatkan nomor ponsel Luhan, ponsel miliknya berdering. Luhan yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Hallo hyung"

"Sekarang? Aku belum selesai kuliah."

"Ya baiklah"

Sehun menatap Luhan setelah menyelesaikan teleponnya. Luhan memandang Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya aku harus pegi dulu,Lu"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Pasti yang tadi menelepon Sehun managernya. " Ya, hati-hati Sehun"

Luhan baru saja akan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun, namun Sehun sudah lebih dulu berbalik dan pergi dari kursinya. Luhan mendengus kecewa, Sehun pasti sibuk sekali ya?. Luhan kembali menfokusnya dirinya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan kuliah umum pada hari itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan sedang menonton drama kesukaannya, setelah dari tadi kelelahan akibat kuliah umum yang amat sangat membosankan itu, sebelum bertemu Sehun tentunya. Bip! Sebuah notifikasi pesan muncul dilayar ponselnya. Luhan memandang ponselnya bingung, nomor siapa ini?

 **010402536xx : Hallo Angel**

Luhan tertawa melihat pesan yang diterima dari nomor ponsel yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

 **Luhan : Siapa ?**

Luhan menunggu hampir 7 menit , dan belum ada balasan dari nomer yang tidak kenalnya itu. Sialan! Apa Dia hanya orang iseng saja. Luhan melempar ponselnya ke sofa dan kembali fokus menonton drama yang ada pada layar televisi di apartemennya. Tidak lama kemudian fokus Luhan terpecah kembali karena mendengar notifikasi dari ponselnya. Luhan buru-buru mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat balasan dari nomor tidak dikenalnya itu.

 **010402536xx : ini aku. Oh Sehun.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Alohaaaaaaa/ gue update kilat kan xD**

 **Siapa yang mau ikut ke Hawai bareng artis esem? Tumben banget esem ada acara liburan bareng.**

 **Lagi stuck buat chap 3 , ada yang mau nyumbangin ide? xD**

 **Semoga ffnya ga membosankan yaaaaa**

 **Jangan lupa review, readers kesayangan.**

 **Sekian terimakasih.**


End file.
